Give Me The Chance
by K-DogRush
Summary: Razones para no amar a tu enemigo; 1 Es un idiota, 2 Es un idiota y 3 Es un idiota. Cuando dos personas viven en un mundo tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan igual no ven lo que tienen a sus ojos. Lastima que se den cuenta cuando las cosas se complican y no hay nada mas que decir, excepto; Adiós. Kendall y Logan vivirán una historia llena de odio, perdida y amor.


**Eh vuelvo !Woo Hoo! ok no ._. ahora vengo con una ****completa estupidez que se me ocurrió xD ****Sera un Kogan *rodando los ojos* lo se es que amo esa pareja :3**

**Ya como sea pues aquí esta xDD**

* * *

**_Prologo _**

Cuando llegas a amar a tu enemigo a muerte no es fácil y menos algo que se desea sentir….algunas veces, no por el echo de que los dos seamos hombres sino por el echo de "odiarnos". Sabia que odiarlo mas de lo necesario me haría llegar a amarlo como jamás lo eh echo,- es raro….no puedes sentir aversión asía alguien y luego amarlo-lo que complicaba a un mas las cosas en mi vida.

Bastante tenia con que un loco me persiguiera solo para vengarse de mis padres ¿Es que acaso esta demente? La respuesta era mas que clara; Si.

Lo eh soportado durante seis años y no solo a el si no también a su sequito, perros falderos como quieran llamarlos aunque, dudo que sean eso, se llevan tan bien que considero en que en realidad son sus amigos. Tampoco es que este solo tengo a mis mejores amigos conmigo y a mi hermano que es un año mayor que yo.

Todos estudiamos en el mismo internado de Londres- uno de los mejores cabe recalcar- donde son siete años ahí, por si fuera poco tener que vivir todavía otro año mas y eso que no ah acabado a un -este apenas comienza-, alguna veces quisiera estrellar mi cabeza contra una pared hasta perder el conocimiento.

Siguiendo con mis estupidos y para nada sanos pensamientos me di vuelta en uno de los pasillos para subir las escaleras que me llevarían al tercer piso, donde claramente no habría nadie ya que todos estaban en sus salones por ser el primer día de clases, lugar que claramente no estaba tan vacío como hubiese querido.

De pie justo parado frente al último escalón del tercer piso se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el culpable de mi confusión; Logan Henderson el príncipe de los idiotas. Al verme en sus ojos chocolate apareció ese brillo malicioso, ya tan conocido para mí, lo cual solo significaba problemas.

-Schmidt-dijo con burla arrastrando las palabras- ¿Sigues aquí? no me sorprende, Taylor jamás dejaría que su alumno favorito se fuera de aquí-en sus labios se formo una mueca de desagrado, su maldita manía de decir estupidez a un seguía con el, nada lograba cambiarlo.

-Cierra la boca Henderson amenos que quieras que te la rompa-mi voz destilaba pura rabia y apretaba los puños con furia. De verdad sentía la urgencia de cerrarle la maldita boca, aunque dentro de mi mente quería cerrarle le boca de una madera diferente, lo que causaba mi enojo era el echo de verlo y no poner tenerlo y la pelea….eso ya era costumbre- ahora si eres tan amable quítate de mi camino- bloqueaba mi paso por lo que no me dejaba llegar a mi destino.

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Perdona eres el hijo del gran Kent Schmidt y el capitán del equipo de hockey mis disculpas- hizo ademán de moverse a un lado mas no lo hizo, cerré mis ojos y apreté a un mas mis puños. Como le encantaba hacerme rabiar pero el muy maldito no lo iba a conseguir, no sin dar pelea.

-¿Y tu que Henderson? Si mal no recuerdo tú tampoco estarías aquí, de seguro tu padre habrá echo todo lo posible para que el gran Logan Henderson no se vea envuelto en un escándalo…. Que no se te olvide que tanto tu papa como el mío son personas importantes a los cuales no debemos manchar su imagen,-odiaba que tener que recordarme a diario lo importante que era mi padre- sobre todo al tuyo que acaba de salir de prisión- por algo solían decir Alexa y Carlos que debía mantener mi boca cerrada cuando estaba enojado, jamás salían cosas buenas -que siempre terminaban siendo verdades- pero al fin y al cabo lastimaban a la gente, que en el caso de Henderson jamás demostraría.

-¡Vete a la mierda Schmidt!- dio media vuelta y camino a grandes zancadas lejos de mi vista.

Di un largo suspiro era normal que cosas como esta pasaran, ninguno de los dos debería a ver vuelto al colegio después de lo que paso la ultima semana del quito año. Creo que hubiera sido mejor no a ver regresado.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el prologo? ya se que no explique muchas cosas pero con el paso de los capítulos sabrán bien que onda. **

**Ya saben si les gusto dejen comentario por fissss *ojitos* xD dios me vuelvo loca ._.**

**-Cinthya **


End file.
